Star Wars: Galaxy In War: Fall Of Freedom
by Thunder Lord
Summary: As earth is invaded by a foe unlike any other, Tyler Thompson discovers that he is in possession of supernatural powers. And as he struggles to gain control, will he be able to save humanity from enslavement, or will he die trying?
1. Chapter 1: Invasion

_As I fall asleep in my bed, I start to feel different, like I was somewhere else. The air around me changed from the spring breeze to blazing heat, I saw an irritating red light, even though my eyes were closed. Irritated I reached for my lamp; only to find that it was not there._

_I opened my eyes to find my room, as well as the entire little Village of Swords in complete ruin._

_I stood up, and saw a dark shadow moving towards me._

_I found myself unable to move, and when it finally reached me, I woke up._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Tyler tried to stand up to a sitting position, only to smack his head so hard in the roof that he almost fainted. The pain was intense, but it soon faded away.

Tyler stroke his yellow hair, trying to see if he got a bump in the head, but there were none.

Still feeling a little scared over the dream, Tyler looked at his room; clothes were tossed around, the TV showed static, one of his two chairs was flipped over, with some clothes on it, and the table was filled with empty pizza packs, everything was as it should be.

That dream had happened fourteen times the last two months, each time more realistic than the other, however this time it seemed like it really had happened. Tyler thought at first that it was only a dream, but now he's not so sure anymore.

Suddenly he heard a shout down in the ground floor "Tyler, food's ready, come down before I give it to the dog next door" Tyler answered his mother with "you'll feel pain if you do", stood up from bed, even if he had to bend his back, put his clothes on and ran down to the Kitchen.

The breakfast existed of some eggs and beacon as well as some toast, which Tyler was good with. He talked a little with his mother, mostly about his dream, which she told was nothing to worry about, Tyler then took on his jacket and boots, and went to school.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

In the meantime out in space, something was arriving, it was humongous and made of metal. The structure was a bit odd, as it was looking like a Shooting star. On many places there were placed heavy weaponry, and its black-Grey color gave it an cruel, and evil look. The bridge was placed directly in the front, giving the only view of the inside, and outside.

Inside of the ship the commander was conversing with his superiors, in the control room there were no other people that listened, as there were none. The hologram of his superiors was briefing on the mission that the commander had set out on for so long ago.

The earth had been discovered to have lots of people that had sensitivity to the same Mystical power as the Rakata, and they could be used as an army to stop all that rebelled against the Rakata race, but from watching the planet for a while it was made clear that they would not do so willingly. An army was assembled, with Force-General Hod Kegle in the lead.

The four holographic Superiors were mainly concerned with the sensitive people, and had no care about the other humans, making the briefing as quick as possible "your orders are simple, take as many prisoners as possible" one of them said, he wore a hood to disguise his appearance, but everyone knew who he was "I still mean that there might be a peaceful solution to this, General Slo Gatono" said Gri tobo, the new Governor of Selonia, but his meaning was countered with the answer from Thedyn, the Emperor of the Infinite Empire "you have seen their action during the last two hundred years, they are too dangerous to just ask for the people we need".

However the new Governor were not satisfied yet "and what will become of those not force sensitive?" he asked. This question was answered by Slo Gatono "they will be enslaved" he said, pausing before he finished

"those that survive that is"

Hod had been listening the whole time, and got exited on the last comment; he could finally get to kill someone.

He feared that he would have to take almost all of the population prisoners, now he could kill as many as he would want. "Is your mission understood" Slo asked.

Hod didn't answer, he only nodded "good" the King said with an evil look before he continued "your invasion points will be on the Nations of Mexico, China, Chad, Australia and Ireland, you will leave as soon as you have prepared for takeoff. Good luck". The hologram was ended, and Hod found himself alone in the room.

Satisfied on how that meeting went he walked out of the room and to the bridge. As he entered the bridge he was greeted by two fellow Rakata and a Selonian. "Sir" said the female Selonian "what are we to do first?"

Hod thought about it then started "disturb their communications, we are invading" the answer was greeted by cheer from the Rakata, but not from the other races. But who could blame them; they were also forced to be slaves of our glorious empire...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It was a quiet day as always, the sky was cloudy but people didn't mind, the neighborhood being quite friendly and helpful if something should go wrong, no weapon dealings were found or anything.

The school was boring, and everyone wanted to go home, a dream that became a reality a few hours later.

When I got home I went to the living room and started to watch TV. The news detailed the problems in Iraq and other problems in the world, when it suddenly went to static, not thirty seconds later.

"what the…" but Tyler didn't say any more, it wasn't needed. He tried turning the television of and on, but it didn't work, he also tried disconnecting the box and let it cool down a little, with no success.

After around half an hour of frustration, he decided to go out for a while and relax a little that way.

Tyler walked down to the food store; while he walked he met many people, some who seemed to be going wild about not having television, and some moaning about how they were going to miss their favorite show.

At the food store he met up with two of his friends, Simon Handworth, a short black haired Half Asian boy, and Jeff Haalgand, the tall, blond Norwegian kid. "Hey man" said Jeff, while waving his hand towards Tyler "did the TV break down at your place too?" Simon asked, clearly hoping that it didn't "Yes" Tyler said, followed from a loud moan from Jeff "You too? Man I hoped we could crash at your house"

"I tried to call you and Jeff" Simon said, paused but continued "but it seems like all communications are down" he stopped, clearly as angry as Jeff, but much better to hide it. "Weird" Tyler said.

Suddenly a large boom came from the sky; everyone got startled, and looked up to see that there were something coming through the clouds. At first it looked like a giant spear, big enough to crush half the Town, then the spear seemed to pull back its front, until it became a half metal Pyramid, while its sides continued to stretch further and further, like a shooting star, and in the end it looked like a engine; a spaceship.

It landed just outside the Town, and the people around Tyler and his friends panicked, frightened of what the aliens could do.

After five minutes suddenly several smaller spaceships appeared from the larger, all formed like long Pyramids with wings, five engines and a cockpit.

The ships flew over the town, and within a few minutes, large explosions occurred all over, the aliens were bombing Swords.

The food store vanished within five minutes, killing many innocent people; people were in full panic now, running wild all over the Town, occasionally pushing other people over, or even attacking them in full rage over something they did earlier.

Tyler, Simon and Jeff realized quickly what they had to do; abandon Swords, the place they grew up in, and was their only home...

and if they didn't get out, their graves...

they split up and ran towards their own houses, not wanting to leave their family, and quickly try to stock up on their supplies, however Tyler arrived to see his house already gone from one of the earlier bombs, and in the ruins, he saw his mother.

The body was torn, and her arm was missing, if it was the right or the left, one could see, she was almost blown to the unrecognizable, but Tyler recognized her immediately.

In shock he started to shamble towards her, stumbling on the way, the sounds of explosions and cries for help or fear occurred all over town now, but he saw only his mother dead in the rubble, he fell over both due to the shock and something in his way, yet he kept crawling on all four, the shock still in effect, until he reached her hand, then he broke down and cried.

Jeff arrived at the scene with his parents and little sister; Tyler heard the shock from them, but he still continued to cry, clutching his mother's charred hand as he did so, until Henrik, Jeff's father lifted him to his feet, and said with a sad heart "your mother would have wanted you to have survived this".

Tyler looked to his mother's corpse, tears still in his eyes; he knew it was true, but it still hurt to have a loved one taken away that easily.

Tyler looked back to the others, the entire family appeared to be crying over the loss, even Henrik, who never cried, not even during his uncle's funeral, which said a lot.

Yet... Simon wasn't there...

"where is Simon?" Tyler asked, confused, his and Jeff's house was much closer to each other, than either was to his own, they should have met first, then go to Tyler.

Jeff was the one who answered "Simon is still at his house, he wanted to try to collect some food before we leave.

The group heard someone close by, but if he was other human survivors, or if the aliens decided to come in and finish the rest of us, neither Tyler, nor any other in the group could say.

They started to sneak into the direction of the talking, hoping to save some more before they got out. It led them straight into a back alley with a wall that had lost a large portion, enough for the group to gaze through.

The buildings were either burning up, or already gone, there were signs of battle everywhere, probably some police officers trying to save remaining innocent lives. An Estate seemed relatively undamaged, mainly because it was used as an enemy HQ.

The house they had taken looked heavily guarded; living people were held in a gathered group, while dead ones were laying spread around the ground.

The group weren't able to see how the aliens looked like because of the masks they wore.

Then a green colored man came out of the house. The green skinned man was thin and bald, had a large egg shaped cranium, and a long nose less face, and he had no lips.

He was also carrying some small device, which we didn't have a clear view of. He walked towards the prisoners, the guards didn't stop him, he grabbed one of the male Prisoners, and set the small device on him. It made some strange sounds, and then the green man summoned one of the guards.

Tyler and the others didn't hear what they said, but they surely wouldn't understand what he said anyway.

The soldier then grabbed the prisoner by the shirt, and started to drag him towards the house. The prisoner didn't have any energy left to try to resist, so he begged, he begged them not to take him, but the soldier didn't listen, and finally followed by a loud scream once he reached inside.

Suddenly both Tyler and Jeff heard someone talk behind them; they slowly turned around, cautiously to not make any sound if it were the enemy.

There were five enemies, all wearing gray masks with yellow eyes and matching gray suits, but three of them had a mark on their left arm, one had a yellow mark with some alien script, while the two others had red marks.

They didn't see the little group... yet... giving Tyler and the others some time to at least try to escape...

Suddenly, Maria, Jeff's little sister made a fast movement that knocked a rock over, the enemy looked, now knew we were here, and were heading right for Tyler and the others.

Tyler was paralyzed with fear, thoughts and images of death swarmed in his head, images of his dead classmates, of his friends that were about to die, of his torn up mother, and what would happen to the rest of the world.

_No._

His arm reacted to this thought, though only barely...

_I won't let humanity be destroyed by this menace..._

His hand started to move forward...

_I will save everyone I care about..._

His hand was directly in front of him now...

_and I will stop them!_

and he screamed "NO!"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It all happened so fast...

a powerful invisible shock wave burst from Tyler's hand, plunging the enemies and all the rubble in the way backwards.

The rock hit the aliens hard, killing them instantly.

The troops were spread all over the street, with one landing in the ruined house on the other side of the street, some bleeding from the sharp rocks. The weapons didn't get damaged, though they were knocked out of the hands of the enemy.

Jeff and the others were both surprised and shocked over what they had just seen, but Tyler was paralyzed with surprise and fright, also he felt completely drained of energy, like he had just run five rounds around a football field.

Henrik and Camilla, Jeff's mother had already started to grab the weapons the troops were carrying. Jeff and Maria were still looking at Tyler, as shocked as he was, but not as tired.

Tyler was offered a hand from Jeff who must have gotten up while he wasn't watching, and Tyler, finally starting to be able to move again, gladly accepted it, but when he stood up, he ended up falling forward of exhaustion, landing on his stomach.

Tyler felt more and more sleepy, until he finally fell asleep...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jeff was scared. Whatever Tyler did seemed to have saved their lives, but that might have given away their position, and they needed to sneak out to get to safety...

Suddenly he remembered what was behind the wall. He dared give a peak, three masked aliens were headed for them, he whispered to his little sister "Maria, Run".

She understood quickly what he meant, and ran to his father. Jeff turned Tyler around and grabbed his arms and began to drag the unconscious boy out of the Alley, Henrik must have already understood why, because he said "hide" to Camilla, whom immediately ran to one of the wreaked buildings with three of the guns in hand.

Henrik ran backwards, trying to figure out how to use the Weapons, until he found out, nearly shooting a survivor that came running from one of the nearby streets.

The survivor came running toward them, through the ruined houses, understanding why the group was running towards it. All of them hid behind the destroyed wall, with the exception of Tyler, who was dragged behind the wall enough not to be noticed, or passed as a corpse. "What were you trying to do?" he whispered "kill me?"

"If it would shut you up, yeah..." Henrik whispered, the survivor understood what he meant and stopped talking.

The troops didn't notice them it seemed, but suddenly a machine came through the wall; it had four spider-like legs, its lower body part looked like a vase, the legs connected to a circular plate on top of the vase, its upper body had the appearance of the top of a barrel, connected with the lower through a large metal cylinder, its head was like the upper body, but the cylinder connecting it was smaller, and was also connected to some kind of gun on its Right side, and something that looked like a camera on the Left. Also an antenna was placed on the left side of the head.

It proceeded slowly towards Jeff and the others; they knew that he knew where they were hiding.

Suddenly one of the aliens said something not from the earth, and the droid seemed to be able to translate "we know you are there" it said.

the alien continued and the droid translated "he Rakata race has already conquered ninety-two planets, there is no point in resisting"...

Henrik, Camilla and the survivor grabbed a rifle each, Henrik showed the others how to operate it, they stood up and started to shoot against them.

The first seconds of the battle the Human warriors managed to kill two of the Aliens, but both the droid and the last alien was quick to shoot back at them.

Camille aimed for the droid but before she could destroy it, she was hit in the arm; she bent down in pain and was unable to fire. The survivor managed to hit the surviving alien in the throat after a long exchange of laser fire; however the droid made it hard to fire any bullets, as it fired repeatedly.

Jeff decided that it was time for him to protect his sister, grabbed a rifle and, after following how his father did it, but instead of going up to aim, he saw were the droid stood, and aimed behind the wall, then he jumped up, shot one shoot, which hit the droid straight in his gun, disabling it. The droid tried to run away, but Henrik managed to shoot his two left legs, tipping him over to the left, and stopping him from going anywhere.

The battle went quiet, and no more enemies came to aid those we killed.

Suddenly the group saw movement in the rubble of a building nearby, Henrik and the survivor took aim, and started to look through. There they found an alien survivor; Tyler's wave hadn't killed all of the group.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"So all is going as planned?" Hod asked the Rakatan reporter.

Hod decided to lead the assault on China, in the area near an area called Tibet. His part of the invasion went as planned, and he had already managed to take one-third of China.

He had already received reports from both Brazil and Mexico, and now reports came from Ireland. In one day they had already managed to seize the entire Ireland and Mexico, while half of Brazil was under our glorious rule, Australia and Chad haven't made a report, but still we made great progress.

"Tell the forces in Ireland that the next target is the small land of Isle of Man, the land of Ice, and the United Kingdom" he thought about it "Mexico will charge the United states of America, Guatemala and Belize" the Reporter raised his salute, and moved over to the communication post.

Hod took a stroll in what used to be the nice community of Nagqu, the wreckage of buildings and smell of death and destruction made him smile.

Hod noticed a human male behind him, carrying a knife, however before the weakling could even swing completely, Hod dodged, gripped the gun attached to his belt, and shot the weakling.

It felt good, he had assisted in claiming the Town, and he had not taken a single prisoner yet.


	2. Chapter 2: Holyhead

_As I fall asleep on the ground, the air around me, and the floor I laid on got colder, like the fires had disappeared weeks ago..._

_I opened my eyes, and found myself on a large metal ship..._

_I stood up and started to walk around. The people I met didn't seem to notice me, or didn't see me at all, and they all wore the same white face._

_I walked into a large room, with a view of the earth._

_Also on the room, I saw one older man dressed in a dark gray uniform. There was also a lady dressed in white, and with dark brown hair. She seemed rather mad at the third person in the room; also a male. He was broad shouldered, and was completely covered in black leather; he even wore a black helmet._

_They appeared to be in deep conversation, then after a brief while, they gazed out at the earth._

_With a closer look I managed to see that it was not the earth at all, but a planet that had a close resemblance to it, as most of the continents were shaped in another way..._

_Then suddenly, a beam of green light came from somewhere close and the entire planet exploded, the shock of seeing an entire planet being reduced to some mere asteroids, immediately waking me up again..._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Tyler quickly bent up from his bed to a sitting position.

This was a completely different dream than the last ones he have been having these last months, but it felt as real as the last ones.

He felt uneasy, yet a calming sensation seemed to try to assure him that it was okay. Tyler realized just then that this wasn't his room; he would have smacked his head if it was.

Tyler gazed around; there were only two beds, the one Tyler slept in, and another used by a man Tyler had never seen before, apparently deep in his own thoughts, and therefore didn't notice that Tyler had woken up.

Jeff, Maria and Camilla were also here, but on the floor, sleeping deeply.

The round windows were shattered, and the glass littered round here and there. It was night outside, and they were on the ocean, the large waves causing Tyler's uneasiness.

Tyler took the risk of getting out of bed, and walked out of the room. The next one was darker, and Tyler were not able to see anything there, although Tyler managed to find the door to go out for some fresh air.

The Group was not far from land, and there was a light on top of the ship, meaning that the ship was being piloted.

Tyler took the chance of climbing up and see who it was...

"Hey Tyler, good to see that you are up" it was Henrik, who was up there. Tyler let out a sigh of joy and asked "where are we?"

"The ocean" Henrik answered, trying to be funny, Tyler was not satisfied

"I meant Whe-" but he was cut of.

"I know what you meant; we are at the coast of Wales in England".

Henrik was teasing him, acting like what had happened earlier never had happened, that he had not killed all those aliens with something he had suddenly summoned from his palm, that he never had suddenly received such a deadly gift.

A thought entered Tyler's mind, he had seen all of Jeff's family down in the sleeping room, yet Simon, nor his family was on the ship

"What happened after I was knocked out" Tyler asked trying not to sound curios. "Where is Simon?" Henrik's face saddened

"Simon was captured"

Tyler felt as though the shock was gonna knock him out a second time today, or in two days, it was hard to tell which, Henrik noticed this but continued "some time after you fell unconscious, he was brought forth, he struggled against them, but were knocked out, he was carried of somewhere soon after, the food he had gathered was found by the enemy, and we have had to gather what we could eat before leaving" he finished.

Tyler was shocked, but listened to what more Henrik wanted to say "the aliens must have been the ones who disrupted all communication we had, to confuse us, and make us unprepared for what they had planned" Henrik said, and Tyler had to agree with his point, it was a smart move.

"Surely both Isle of Man and the UK would be new targets for these creatures, we can't go there." Tyler reminded Henrik

"That's true, but we will end up being stranded on the seas if not; we need more fuel" Henrik reminded Tyler

"And then it is the question of where to go" he finished

"well I was planning my homeland Norway" Tyler answered, but Henrik was not finished "what if it wasn't only Ireland they made an assault on" he paused, clearly intending to let this sink in

"what if it was only the British isles they had left to conquer" Tyler thought of a quick comment before answering.

"They wouldn't use an entire spaceship to do that, they would attack from the Ocean then, and Ireland would have a lot more refugees from other nations" he answered, thinking he had thought of a good argument...

Henrik saw his point and sighed "first we've got to regroup..." he said, pausing and looking towards Wales before he continued

"then we will decide on what to do" he finally said looking back at Tyler, who nodded in approval.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"What do you mean, we lost at Chad!" Hod Screamed in Fury.

He had heard of the progress the other groups had made, Ireland had managed to seize the entire Isle of Man, and most of Wales and Iceland.

Mexico had seized the entire Central if what the local's call Central America, and China, after a hard fight had fallen to our might, with the Forbidden City as the primary HQ. Australia owned from New Zealand to Vietnam.

Our forces prevailed at every front, but now the survivors from Chad returns to inform that they lost the entire area and most of their weapons were stolen. Kal Sokor, the leader of the invasion in Chad returned, hoping that Hod would forgive him...

It didn't work. Hod was furious, the food he was eating was thrown of the table, hitting the groung with a large splat. He reached for his gun, and Kal feared for his life, and then suddenly Hod calmed down... almost immediately.

He looked toward the guards, signalizing the guards to go outside, which they did, not wanting to provoke him further.

Hod stood up from his chair, and walked around the room, thinking about if he should execute the commander for his insolence or not.

Then he suddenly said to the commander "you are dismissed…" he said. Kal looked relieved, and walked out of the room.

After he closed the door Hod whispered to himself "permanently"...

three gunshots outside, a scream, then silence filled the room. Hod smiled, Kal's failure was repaid...

A captain then entered the room and Hod smiled "Ah Captain Gigo Daren, has general Sokor's men been punished" Hod asked.

Gigo gave an evil smile "every last one of them" he answered "good, I put you in charge of the invasion on Africa" Hod said sitting down in his chair "You will leave for Egypt immediately" he finished.

The Captain thanked for the position, made his salute and walked out of the room. Hod was displeased at the events in Africa, but the invasion proceeded smoothly, so he continued to smile...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Day arrived and the group landed on a little beach just outside Holyhead in Wales.

ship had gotten stuck on the ground in the water, which made them unable to move, something Gary had been blamed for, since he had been piloting it at the time, although the position he had crashed in, had a nice view

It looked nice and unspoiled, a little bit like what Swords used to look like, the beach seeming devoid of craters, blood and corpses.

The Village in the North, after closer inspection was devastated, but the factory behind the forest in the south seemed to be in pretty good shape.

Henrik had taken the role of leader of the group, and while Gary Fiveston, the new member of the group protested against it, he found out that they would survive longer with Henrik in charge.

While Camille had gone out to scout the area, Jeff, Gary and Tyler had created a defensive wall around on the ship, with Gary on the front, Jeff on the left side, and Tyler on the Right side while Maria was inside the ship, and Henrik were on top of the boat, making a solid defense, even with a minimal amount of ammunition...

Camille returned after ten minutes, not bringing any good news. Her feet got soaked from having to walk through the water, before stopping in front of the boat.

"The Aliens have already attacked!" she started, verifying the very thought we feared

"the entire town is occupied by those monstrosities" she finished, with a pained look as she did so.

_she must have seen a lot of corpses_ Tyler thought to himself.

Henrik and Gary swore, not liking the situation.

"There is still hope though" Camille said, but paused to let it sink in.

"the enemy has brought almost the entire civil population to the cruise ship over there" pointing in the direction to the city bay, indeed there was a large ship there...

Camille continued "there are few guards, but nothing we can't handle, the question is how to get there without being noticed?" she finished.

Henrik seemed to think about it; a cruise ship should have more than enough power to get over the ocean, though not to Norway like Tyler planned, it would get to France, if we could escape.

"Ok I think I know what to do…" Henrik said everyone listened "while we can't go through the city, or the Ocean to reach it, we will do the third best thing, walk around the town and sneak aboard the ship that way"

The comment was followed by moans from everyone, including the always serious George

"are you kidding me?" Jeff Asked irritated.

"it will take hours!" Gary said, just as irritated.

"It is either that, going into a suicide city, or swim through the saltwater which is just as dangerous" Henrik said, effectively silencing the rest of the group...

A few seconds later they all reluctantly agreed.

"good" Henrik said in approval before he continued

"we will use backpacks for the food, two of us will have to carry the droid, and one will have to escort the prisoner"

Tyler was confused, he had not seen a droid, nor a prisoner for that matter, but then last time he was inside it was incredibly dark, and he could barely see in front of him.

Jeff and Gary was the two that went in to get the droid and the prisoner.

They first came out carrying the droid; it had four spider-like legs, of which two were shattered, its lower body part looked like a vase, the legs connected to a circular plate on top of the vase, its upper body had the appearance of the top of a barrel, connected with the lower through a large metal cylinder, its head was like the upper body, but the cylinder connecting it was smaller, and was also connected to some kind of fried gun on its Right side, and something that looked like a broken camera on the Left. Also a broken antenna was placed on the left side of the head.

Maria came right behind them, and then came a tall figure, definitely a female, looking at her slender body.

She was covered in brown fur, with the exception of her face to her belly, which was Beige collared, her eyes were small Asian like, and pure black. She had needle sharp fangs and a powerful Tail, and she had a long pointed head with bristly whiskers.

Tyler felt like he just had to guard her "I can guard her Henrik" he said "okay then we've solved that" Henrik said, he then gave an evil look at Jeff who started to seem scared, and then to Gary...

"why do you look at us like that?" Jeff asked scared.

"Tyler's guarding the prisoner..." Henrik said and pointed towards the prisoner.

"Your mother acts as scout..." pointing towards Camille

"and your sister shouldn't even watch the death and destruction" pointing towards Maria, whom was now exiting the boat after the prisoner.

Henrik then looked towards Jeff, who almost screamed "Shit!" with Gary complaining about how heavy that thing is...

Suddenly they heard the sounds of bullets flaring from somewhere close, indicating one of the most likely scenarios.

"a Battle!" Tyler said surprised

"should we go help them?" Gary asked as if he actually cared.

"No need, look over there" Henrik said, pointing towards the Factory.

There were three men and two women, with one male was lacking an arm, and another male who had a scar on his face, and two women, they were all using weapons against something in the forest.

They saw us and came running down toward us, the man who had lost an arm standing behind, probably trying to buy his comrades some time, only to get hit three times in the stomach and two times in the head after twelve seconds, followed by around fourteen enemy aliens springing out of the forest, right towards the boat.

We covered the four humans running for us, the prisoner was escorted into the boat again by Maria, and the droid was dropped on the deck in front of the door, with all fighters being used to cover the fleeing humans.

Henrik was the first to kill one of the aliens, hitting it in the head, mostly by sheer luck, quickly followed by Jeff, who managed to hit three aliens, one in the heart, one in the groin, and the last one in the stomach three times.

Camilla managed to hit one of them in the stomach; it survived just long enough to fire a bullet right in the chest of one of the female survivors, landing in the ocean; she didn't survive.

The remaining survivors ran behind the boat, preparing their weapons.

Tyler had by this time managed to eliminate two of the aliens almost at the same time, and he felt terrible by doing that, but knew he was doing the right thing, although it didn't help all that much.

There were only seven aliens left standing, having still not reached the sea, and the remaining aliens seemed to understand that they would loose at this rate, and ran back to the factory...

The boat had suffered several damages over the front, and the engine was close to exploding, meaning that it couldn't be used, however this battle was won, with a minimal loss of life on the Human side.

The surviving humans from the other group were grateful and presented themselves "I am George Handtony" the face scarred man said before continuing.

"leader of the survivors of Holyhead"...

he pointed at the other man in the group "this is John Steel, the old mayor of Holyhead, and my second-in-command" George told us, and then moved over to the last standing woman

"Angel Kolstone, Chief Engineer..."

George was gonna say something more, but he were interrupted by Gary's impulses

"and a really hot one"

That comment was greeted with an angry look from George who immediately said angry "and also my girlfriend, so stay away"

Gary looked embarrassed, but said nothing.

"This is our only chance to escape from the invaders, let's take the boat, and get the hell out of here!" John said full of hope, but both Henrik and Angel disapproved of the idea...

"there is three problems here, first we have not enough fuel to get far" Henrik Pointed out and Angel continued

"then there is the problem that the damages it has taken from the battle might blow up the engine and send us to the bottom of the sea"

Henrik finished "then there is the fact that we have planned to save the remaining people aboard the cruise ship over there" pointing towards the Cruise ship.

"sorry to burst your bubble..." George began, clearly not too sad about it

"but we have already tried to take that ship, only to fail miserably..."

he paused to let it sink in, before he began again.

"They are moving the prisoners to a new cruise ship that is supposed to dock at the little isle just outside the town"

Tyler couldn't help but ask how he found that out

"because the leaders of the ship used a translator to tell the prisoners while I, eavesdropped on the side of their ship" George answered, almost sweating a little when his girlfriend gave him the evil eye.

"then we got to take hold of that ship" Jeff said, only to be reminded by George that they would need more men to do that...

Tyler thought about it before he started "if you are leader of the survivors, you must have troops to lead, right?"

George looked down in sadness "the last survivors is either here or being transported to a momentary prison" he said pointing West.

"They decided to keep the people in small separate groups so that they couldn't manage to stand against the enemy" he explained before continuing

"And when the ship arrives, the defense will be so tight that it wont be possible to get through without at least twenty men, even then we will have to be lucky to manage to capture it" George finished, having already given up on the survivors in the ship and ready to abandon them to their fate...

But Henrik wouldn't give up. "Then we will just have to save them"

The hopeful comment made George give a sigh. "Okay" he said "we will help you"

we had all agreed on the mission.

"Tyler, Jeff, Gary same as we planned last time, Tyler, watch the Prisoner, Gary and Jeff, Carry the Droid" Henrik ordered, and the rest of the group went to comply.

George, John and Angel were confused, and Henrik explained to them; they weren't exactly happy for it, but they understood why we did it "but first we need to formulate a plan before we attack" George reminded everyone...

The adults sent Tyler and the rest of the kids into the boat while the adults were planning upstairs...

Tyler hadn't been inside since it was dark, and he now could see the room more clearly; the prisoner was sitting calmly on the floor, like she didn't even care if she was caught by the enemy.

There was a television inside, but since the communications were blocked, it didn't matter much, there was a small unused fridge, filled with food.

A two sided couch was placed on the left side of the room, and in the middle of it a table. The destroyed droid was placed on the table to just have it somewhere...

There was not much talking, mainly because Tyler and the others tried to listen to what the parents were plotting upstairs, but what they heard was not understandable, the walls to thick to hear their whispering...

suddenly Maria's belly growled, and the children realized that they hadn't eaten since yesterday.

Tyler offered to make some food for the rest of the group, an offer which they gladly accepted. To Maria he made a sandwich with cheese and ham, Jeff had as well, with also some pickle. Tyler had just some cereal to eat...

He also took the time to notice that the prisoner looked starved, even to the point of drooling a little over seeing what we ate.

Feeling guilty, Tyler quickly whipped together something for her, even if the others were against it at first, they came to realize that she would need the food or she would die from starvation.

Her meal existed of some bacon, a sandwich with cheese and ham, and a lump of bread, as well as some water.

She looked at the meal like this was the first real meal she's ever had in her lifetime, carefully taking a bite of the sandwich to taste, before she happily devoured the rest of the meal that had been placed in front of her, and by the time she was finished, there weren't anything left of it.

she seemed to enjoy the bacon the most, but were most of all happy to have anything at all, even to the point of crying a little during the meal.

We started to clean up the dishes and prepared something for the adults as well, whom, after around an hour, came down and ate.

The adults quickly finished and left to rescue the prisoners, although Camille, due to an injury, was to stay behind with the children.

The next three hours went out on talking on where to go after we have defeated this new threat, and what they would do there.

As Tyler had mentioned before he had planned to go to Norway, mainly to return to his birthplace, while Jeff and his family had planned to go to Spain.

"Why would you want to go to Spain?" Tyler asked his friends, confused why they would want to go there. It was a nice nation, but Tyler knew that none of the family spoke Spanish

"We want to see the nation, see the monuments and enjoy ourselves" Camille Answered

"Why do you want to go to Norway?" Jeff asked just as confused as Tyler, he wasn't exactly happy for the weather and heat of Norway, especially the northern countryside.

Tyler gave a sigh before he answered "I want to see my father again..."

Everyone looked at him; he noticed that they looked at something on his left eye.

Tyler was gonna wipe it away, but then he understood that it was a tear, and left it alone.

He thought back to his childhood and explained

"When I was six he was always happy, always cheering me on until I managed what my mind was set to, but suddenly it all changed when…"

Tyler thought about the fateful occurrence, not wanting to but he did anyhow, this was something he had to get of his chest.

"That changed when our grandfather died..." He told with sad heart, looking down, feeling more tears coming from his eyes.

"After that he started to drink, and loads of it too. He ended up loosing his job, and when I turned seven, he lost both mother and me"

Tyler started to cry a little, something that required some time for the rest of the group to cheer him up again...

after about two hours, Gary knocked on the door.

"Camille, we are successful, take with you the prisoner, the food, and Jeff and I will take care of the droid" he said, opening the door as he did.

Maria gathered the food, Tyler got the prisoner moving and Jeff and Gary picked up the droid, and they proceeded to their new base.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The prison was a farmland to the west, not far from where we had landed, and like many other areas where we had arrived; devastated.

Many of the buildings that were here were damaged on certain areas, and some were not even standing.

There were signs of a newly fought battle, probably from the people we freed, and there were corpses of both aliens and humans littered around.

There were thirteen people whom Henrik managed to save, and the prisoners were all mad about loosing to the enemy aliens.

The food they had managed to secure was mainly gruel and what is believe is their vomit, both tasted awful, but due to the situation the group we didn't care.

Angel had gotten orders to try and reprogram the droid Tyler and the others captured to act as a translator, however due to the advanced technology the aliens used, no human at the base were able to do much.

Tyler was tasked with assisting Angel in reprogramming the droid, but it didn't help at all. The day went, but the only thing they managed to find out, was how to fire the totaled gun. Angel fell asleep on the table trying to figure out the piece of junk she had been handed, while Tyler was asked to rest while she continued.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"So the attacked nations are beginning to stop us in this invasion" Hod asked, not pleased at all.

The entire southern continent of America was now taken by the Infinite Empire, as well as Central America.

Iceland, due to the recent volcano activities, had surrendered to the Infinite Empire as soon as they landed.

The United Kingdom, after a hard fight, had been split into Scotland and southern part of south England, and many nations in Asia has been occupied.

But now it seemed as though the element of surprise had ended, and the remaining nations were starting to stop the Infinite Empire, even force them back at certain points.

"Sir" the reporter said, Hod listening to his suggestion

"Maybe we should call for reinforcements before it is to late" the Reporter suggested, like he was preparing to get a bullet through the head.

Hod was irritated by the suggestion, but realized that he was right, they could end up loosing the battle, and that could end with loosing valuable equipment, and his own life, even if he managed to survive.

"You are right, tell our master that the forces he sent with me are too green and that we need someone to teach them" Hod told him, being truthful at every word

"Yes Sir!" the reporter said, clearly relieved that he was allowed to live, he then calmly walked out of the room, before breaking into a run towards the communication center.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_As I fall asleep again, the temperature changes from the spring heat to blazing heat again._

_I open up my eyes, expecting to see the same scene as he had seen before, but this was an entirely new one._

_It was clearly a spaceship, flying though a chain of Black holes._

_I was on the bridge, and saw the entire ship on fire._

_It had holes on much of the ship, and much of the glass on the bridge was shattered._

_There were two other people in the ship, clearly discussing on what to do._

_Suddenly the ship starts to shake, and go towards one of the black holes._

_The ship starts to break up, the sounds of explosions flares through the air, until it all becomes quiet, I find myself close to a planet, as the last one had a clear resemblance to the earth, but still it wasn't._

_Suddenly the open windows are shut down with metal plates, and the six remaining windows are the only ones giving any light to the room._

_One of the two persons removed the helmet, and the shock I receive wakes me up._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

While Tyler is sleeping someone is watching him, coming closer and closer to him, until she stood right over him.

She almost touched him, but didn't, knowing of the danger.

"My master" She quietly whispered into his ear without waking him. she paused, thinking though her words...

"I, Azul Ma'sak, will pledge my support to you, I will stand by you and your family through thick and thin, until you either chose to release me, or my death will claim me" She finished, and calmly walked out of the room.

She walked toward the room where the one they call Angel is residing with the destroyed Guardian Droid.

Azul sneaked into the room, viewing some of its contents, Angel slept quietly on her desk, and the Guardian droid in front of her, disassembled, and heavily damaged.

It looked a lot like the humans were only trying to get the translator working, something Azul could understand, as the rest of the droid, even the legs, were pretty much a death trap.

Azul sat down quietly on a chair nearby, and started to work on the disassembled droid's translator, her knowledge of how they were created coming to be a great, and in this case, pleasant skill...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Tyler woke up, scared as hell, he saw something he never thought he would see.

Again he pulled himself up to a sitting position. He had thought that his earlier Visions were scary or shocking, but now he had seen the worst.

He had seen himself in the Vision...

It was an older version of him, but recognizable through the pure green eyes, he knew it was himself in what he now believed was visions.

He touched his forehead and found himself sweating, like it really was that hot out there, even though it was at normal temperature outside.

He decided to try to stop think about it, and went to begin the work of today.

Tyler arrived to find that Angel had already making great progress in the work, though claiming that she didn't remember doing anything, but this gave him the time to relax and get some breakfast before they began.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The breakfast was mainly of the Gruel that the Aliens had, while the rest of the food we had brought at the ship were for the Commanders and their family, meaning that John, Angel, George, Henrik and Henrik's family, were the only ones to get the real food.

Tyler wasn't that hungry, still thinking of the Vision, he decided to give the rest to the Prisoner.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Outside the troops were already arming their posts, despite having just finished eating.

A strike team, led by John, was gonna attack a new prison camp in the South East, in the factory, meaning that we would have to stretch our forces pretty thin on both sides.

Henrik was conversing with George about a new mission at hand while heading towards the main building, which also looked smashed, like all the others.

The Prison was small and insignificant, but it held for now.

The inside was not that much better, it was separated into two rooms, one was used as a prison, with only an unused chair and a bed, and the other room was used as an entrance to get into the prison, and keep an eye on the prisoner.

Tyler walked straight inside, placed the bowl of god knows what in front of her, and calmly walked out.

She said something in alien, but Tyler didn't understand, he waited until she had finished the dish, picked it up, and calmly walked out...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The Next three days were mainly the same as this one, and every time the troops increased, Tyler Continued to have the strange dreams, and the translator got closer to completion, until the fourth day arrived, the day the ship were supposed to arrive.

The device was completed, and we had forty three troops, and seventeen civilians.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It was three hours before the ship arrived, and we decided to interrogate the Prisoner before we attacked.

The room she was held in had not changed; the only thing used was the bed.

She saw the equipment and smiled for some reason, maybe because it reminded her of her home... yet... the smile seemed more pleased than prideful.

Henrik, Angel, George and strangely Tyler were in the room to interrogate her, all with questions of their own, although Tyler's questions weren't exactly the same as the others...

"You will tell us what we want to know" George said, trying to sound Scary, but the prisoner gave no sign of fear, the sound translated to her language, but she still weren't scared...

Rather she answered calmly "what do you wish to know?"

Everyone was amazed of how easy the interrogation went, but decided not to ask. "We want to know if there is a way to save our comrades, and get out of here" George ordered her.

"don't you have some underground system?" She asked, curious as to why they hadn't thought of it...

The adults became irritated, not understanding what she meant by her comment, Tyler however understood quickly...

"She's talking about the Sewers, you could use them to get close to the island, we swim over before they notice us, and we can get the ship as soon as it docks"

The adults were astounded about how he realized that, but they didn't comment, seeing that it would be their best bet.

Henrik and George decided to use one hour to plan on the next move.

Angel was gonna pack away the translator and go join her boyfriend and his new co commander, but Tyler weren't finished yet...

"um… could I please have around fifteen minutes with her alone?" he asked.

Angel looked confused, but said nonetheless "okay, but no more than fifteen minutes"

Tyler thanked her for that, and she left the room.

"Is there something more you want?" the prisoner asked calmly.

"Of course" Tyler said while sitting down on the unused chair

"first of all, what is your name?" he asked, surprising her at his polite tone.

"Azul Ma'sak" she said, clearly stunned by the politeness.

"a pleasure to meet you Azul" Tyler said, pausing before he continued

"my name is Tyler Thompson"

Azul became even more startled over his response, but Tyler continued...

"what are your race called?"

"I – I'm of the Selonian race" Azul answered nervously.

she paused, thinking about something before continued, more relaxed now that she realized what Tyler was doing

"one of the many slave races of the Rakata race..."

"You are a slave?" Tyler asked surprised, Azul seemed to calm down completely at that moment, and started to explain...

"yes, I am a slave, but by making me a prisoner, you have also freed me from slavery" she said, directing to him...

He remembered what he had done in Swords, he could never forget that day; how he felt when loosing his mother, the fear he felt when that air blast came out of his hand, and he realized that she must have been one of the victims of the blast.

Suddenly Azul started to speak "you have mystical powers, which you have never experienced before, am I right?"

she asked, as if she knew how Tyler was feeling...

now it was his time to feel nervous, maybe this woman knew something about what have been happening to him lately

"right, and I have dreams" he told Azul, who started to get anxious

"tell me" she said, and suddenly he found himself telling of the dreams, even the dream including an older version of himself, and when he finished he asked "what do you think it is?"

"It is certainly more than dreams" Azul Confirmed before continuing "I think they are Vis…" but she couldn't say more as Angel suddenly walked into the room, starting to take care of the translator...

the fifteen minutes were up...

As Tyler were about to go out of the room, he took one final glance at Azul. _Seems like I've got a new friend _Tyler thought, and walked quietly out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3: To Scotland

It was as Azul had said; the Sewers had not been touched by the Rakata, and they were perfect to sneak past them.

The small army even managed to find some stranglers down in the sewers, however what people were most surprised of were all the smells down there...

the aliens seemed to be using the toilets they found.

The travel was short, and they found our way through the sewers quickly.

Occasionally a sewer area would be found caved in and impossible to access, but they quickly found another way though.

It was Tyler that had managed find the Exit to the sewers, close to the Island, now the trick was to get to the other side unnoticed.

We swam for as long as we could underwater, only coming up for air when necessary.

Most of the people that snuck in managed to without the need for much air, with the least ups for air being around four times.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The small group Landed on the South Western side of the isle, and came in smaller groups of four so it would be harder for the enemy to spot us.

Tyler was the Fourth to be sent over, together with Azul as his prisoner, and two other soldiers; with the first group being Jeff and his family, then George, Angel, John and another Soldier as the second, and then a third group of soldiers.

The other troops and civilians came after a while too, but they would have to find Tyler and the others, as the ship would arrive in half an hour and its reinforcements had to be defeated by then...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The group waited here for three more groups before they made their way to the area where both the remaining Civilians and their guards were waiting for the ship. The Containers on the Island helped with cover, even if many of them were destroyed.

The Rakata had hidden themselves and the prisoners in a Warehouse close to where the ship was supposed to dock.

The small band had to localize where the Enemy Communication center was stationed, so they wouldn't be able to warn the ship before it docked. It was relatively close to a hiding spot, so that wasn't any problem.

The prisoners were held outside, and there were many of them, around two hundred prisoners, guarded by only forty Rakata or Selonians, they didn't have to be many, with the laser rifles they were carrying, would be more than enough to stop all the prisoners, before they got too far...

More and more of our troops surrounded the enemy; soon enough to take out thirty of them before they would even have to react, but it became fifteen minutes until the ship would arrive, and the enemy started to prepare the prisoners to move...

The ones in the Communication center were the first ones to fall in battle, as the troops there threw in hand grenades, killing not only the Rakata, but also destroying the Communicator.

The Troops guarding the prisoners were the next to fall, for while Tyler and the others only managed to kill twenty seven, with three misses, instead of running away, the prisoners ran on the remaining guards, who didn't stand a chance, although this cost them some casualties...

Tyler had managed to suppress the awful feelings that erupted whenever he killed an alien now, it didn't bother him that much anymore...

Suddenly over two thirds of the enemies left inside the warehouse turned on their own, shooting and killing them instantly, before putting down their own weapons and pulled their hands up in surrender.

No one understood why they suddenly turned on their comrades like that, with the exception of Tyler...

_They were all slaves..._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It was seven minutes left...

While the commanders wouldn't tell their plans directly, the rest of the people were soon to find out, as many of them were ordered to grab the enemy clothes and gear...

As the last of the troops and civilians arrived, the boat arrived, believing that attackers were their allies carrying prisoners, while their real 'allies' were kept in the warehouse.

The boat opened up for the army, and when all prisoners came aboard, the army stroke...

The front of the deck was claimed first, and rest fell quickly. They had not foreseen anyone trying to trick them like that, and so they were unprepared for Tyler and his group, so they soon found themselves separated from the outside world...

Tyler was battling at the main hall in the ship's front deck, when a sudden realization struck him _if they get connection with the Rakata on the Mainland, they could attack us while we are to busy fighting the ships crew!_

Most tables had been pushed over the edge on both sides on the battle zone, and a lot of the ships windows have been shattered, there was also stairs leading both up and down, up went to what Tyler believed was the communication center, and down was to the Cargo hold, Tyler believed this because of the heavy defenses on this floor.

Clouds started to gather, and it started to rain. Screams of pain, of fear and death were heard from both sides.

The ship started to move, signalizing that the Humans had managed to take the bridge, yet Tyler knew that it was not safe, especially if the enemy managed to call for help to early...

Without thinking, Tyler Suddenly burst from his position, though the enemy lines, killing quite a few of them as he ran past them, and up the stairs.

Tyler suspicion was right, the Communication room was up there, but inside here he saw all the aliens clearly; there was three Selonians, all female, but there were also two tall creatures, completely covered in Fur, and while they held some distinctions to the Selonians, Tyler could tell that they were of entirely different specie.

There was also four of the Green skinned men Tyler had seen in Swords, but he could see them more clearly now; they had red eyes and had four thin fingers.

There was also a more amphibious looking one, with his yellow eye socket sticking out on the sides of his long nose less head, brown collared and angry.

He had a uniform which seemed to give him high rank, and he was the one bellowing orders to the other races, so he had to be one of the Rakata...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Tyler had already taken aim to his head, and before the Rakata had brought out the Gun he had in his pocket, Tyler shot him in the head, killing him instantly.

The rest of the Aliens looked both surprised and joyful over the Rakata being dead, but realized quickly that they should surrender, holding their arms up in surrender...

Tyler shoot the Communication equipment, and the weapons inside the room were gathered in a pile away from the aliens, although Tyler had a feeling that it would not matter.

Tyler then faced the door with his rifle, and prepared for any Enemy attack...

It seemed that the assault he had made did the trick, for the ones that came in were Henrik and Jeff, as well as a few other soldiers...

"Sir!" Tyler Said loud, and Surprised over his sudden outburst, he was starting to sound like a soldier

"Stand down soldier" Henrik said proudly, grabbing Tyler om his shoulder, although not hard...

"your little stunt gave us the edge we needed to take the ship" He added at the end, his Grin full of hope for those that were aboard the ship.

Tyler looked down on the dead Rakata, blood pouring from its wound. Tyler didn't feel any remorse for killing this... creature. The Rakatans deserved this, and more, he felt, although he couldn't understand why he felt like this, he only knew that it was true...

Jeff approached him "You have never been able to run that fast before..." he said

"I barely saw you leave before you were almost at the top of the stairs." He paused, and Tyler looked at him. As Tyler thought about it, he realized that Jeff was right, he had run fast up to this room, and it seemed like the others had gotten slower in the process.

"What happened to you?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know" Tyler answered. He felt that his body was changing much lately, and not through puberty, that he had already started to go though in fifth grade, he felt an uneasiness all the time; like he felt all the people that lost their lives, or were in deep pain because of it...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"What do you mean with the Ship's gone?" Gru Gul asked furiously to his second.

Gru had been put in charge of the town of Holyhead's defenses during this war, as well as the prisoners on the Cruise ship, and now they have gotten away.

"Where did they go!" he asked both furiously and desperately, knowing the penalty of loosing prisoners, but Hdo Hgo, his second in command didn't know the answer to this.

"We could still catch them if we look sir" Hdo said, but Gru dismissed the thought as soon as possible.

That would mean asking the front for assistance, and they would take it straight to Hod, and that would mean Gru's death.

"We'll just say that the ship never arrived, and that the prisoners tried to oppose us" He said to his loyal second, who went to do as he was told...

_We will just pretend that it never happened._ Gru Thought to himself...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_It reached night again, and I went to bed, as I fall asleep, the smell of wet sand disappears, the sounds of the ocean are silenced, as well as the rain, and again the Spring Breeze turned much colder._

_I open my eyes to find myself floating in a white place..._

_There was nothing inside this place, only the white, as far as I could see._

_I feel something breathe me in the neck, I look behind me, and gaze into a set of Large, pure blue eyes._

_The being was large, seemed to be over a hundred meters long._

_It had a serpentine body, and each of its body segments had a set of insect like feet, except on its last body segment, were it was a set of insect like hands._

_Its scales were pure blue through, and it had large Wings on the back of the front segment. Its face was that of a crocodile, and its ears had a direct resemblance to that of a Deer._

_It breathed heavily, like it was on the brink of a painful death, but what I believe was its smiling face gave the impression that it was content._

_I felt scared of what this thing was gonna do to me, was it gonna eat me, was it gonna rip me to pieces, or something even worse._

_Yet it didn't harm me in any way. It only bowed down and said "**The force is with you...**"_

_The words came slowly, with pauses between almost every word, but Tyler was still shocked that the thing Knew English._

_The great beast noticed this but continued nonetheless "**Use it well, and do not fall to the temptations of the dark side...**"_

_And with this I woke up..._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Tyler once again woke up from bed, but this time didn't go up in sitting position, he had gotten used to the Visions, although this one was creepy, it still was like any other Vision.

He stared up into the roof, sighed, and then stood up from bed, got dressed and went out of the bedroom.

It had rained a lot yesterday, and had not stopped today; though you could see a few parts of the blue sky above in certain areas.

The battle had been even more radical after the Communications center had been taken, and many had lost their lives, as well as having tons of damage to the ship itself...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The ship was still two hours from Scotland, and while the group believed that Scotland must have been overrun long before the group got there, it was the only way, as the ship could sink at any time, and the Isle of Man would have to be taken for England to be truly invaded.

The ship would land close to Monrieth Bay, from there the people would go to Edinburgh, and hopefully get an evacuation ship to a safer place, although to where, not even god would know...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Tyler went to the room the group had made into an eating hall, the same room Tyler had aided in taking, were he took what they had to eat; gruel and liquid looking like alien drool.

The food tasted awful, and many of those eating puked after the first bite or sip of liquid.

Tyler didn't eat much, as he lost his appetite after a few bites and seeing some puke from the food and liquid. He instead decided to go to the prisoners and make his own interrogations.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The interrogation room was one of the ships upper bedrooms, were the mattresses were moved to one of the lower floors, and the Translator was put on one of the empty beds.

The interrogators were Henrik and George; the interrogated prisoner, apparently a Wookie, was, like the Selonians, also a slave of the Rakata race.

Their planet was caught apparently twenty earthly years before the invasion of earth, and many of them still remembered the traditions of their ancestors still...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Outside in front of the window where Tyler stood Jeff was standing on the right side of him him, looking at the interrogation, even though Tyler and Jeff couldn't hear it, they could see that George was not pleased with how the Interrogation was going...

It took half an hour before the interrogation ended, and the Wookiee was escorted back to the cargo room.

Tyler suddenly felt a presence on his left side, something big, and yet familiar.

Tyler looked to his left, but saw no one, but he felt like there were someone there, looking back at Tyler, perhaps even smiling at him...

The presence vanished soon after, and Tyler, although confused, decided to ignore it, and walked towards the Prison room.

Tyler had been permitted to interrogate Azul and one of the Wookiees, although Jeff for some reason decided to join Tyler in the interrogation, he permitted it.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It was one hour and fifteen minutes before the ship landed, so this time they had more time to interrogate Azul.

There had been erected two chairs for the prisoners to sit in, and they did so, mostly because they had been ordered to do so.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jeff walked around in the room, waiting for Tyler to start to talk.

"Good day Azul" Tyler began, scaring Jeff and the wookiee at his politeness.

Azul however had already gotten used to it and merely answered back "good day Tyler..."

Tyler introduced Jeff, who asked irritated "I thought this was an interrogation, what's up with that man?"

Tyler decided to ignore the question and continued his questioning...

"and who's big guy?" he asked.

"Trokhuul" the wookiee said with a growl on his language, paused, thinking about something, and then said with a sad heart "a supposed to be tribe chieftain of the Woodclaw clan"

Tyler noticed the pain Trokhuul had to go through at the thought of his people, so Tyler would try to avoid further questions about his tribe...

"by the way" Tyler said thinking of his main questions "why did the Rakata decide to invade Earth, and which nations were targeted, except…"

Tyler stopped, thinking of both his captured friend Simon and His torn up mother. Azul started to explain

"they want to do the same thing to your planet as they did to my home world Selonia, Trokhuul's home of Kashyyyk and many other planets…"

She paused, thinking of the sorrow of her home world, but before she could say something more Trokhuul broke in

"to Dominate" they both paused, clearly thinking to let it sink in.

"They started in one nation on each continent, Brazil in south America" Azul told, waiting to hear what Trokhuul had to add " a continent that has been entirely overrun, together with Central America from Northern Mexico"

he paused to let Azul speak "Chad in Africa, China in Asia..." she went silent to let Trokhuul tell the status of the two nations

"Unlike China, Chad managed to force the enemy out, while Asia has lost most of its territory, and of course New Zealand to Australia, which also was used as a landing point..." he finished, allowing Azul to figure out the rest

"then there was Ireland" she said. The silence that came then, felt good for Tyler, as he felt pain whenever Ireland was mentioned.

"Because of Volcano Activities, Iceland surrendered to us" Trokhuul said, pausing before continuing

"And the entire Middle England was taken, separating the slave nation of Scotland from London..."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

After shaking the news of they started to talk about each other, and all four ended up becoming good friends, even Jeff, who had wondered about Tyler's tactic since the three first words...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Suddenly under the conversation Azul came to ask about Jeff's little sister "by the way…" Azul said, pausing before continuing...

"the little girl in your group, eh" she thought a little about her name

"Maria, I noticed that she hadn't spoken ever since I got captured, what's her problem?" she ended up asking, clearly just curious, but the tone gave a hint of insult.

Jeff answered with a smile

"It was an accident at birth; sis can't really talk..."

he told, trying to think of what happened

"I don't really remember what happened, as I was only four, and weren't really paying attention" he explained...

While there were other questions about the silent sister, they were soon forgotten in all the talking...

It went over an hour before the conversations were disrupted by Henrik, who ended the Interrogation.

We then had to start preparing for landfall...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Since the ship was too big to land in, so we had to use the life boats to get to the beach.

Each boat was to take six persons and two aliens, and carry them to the beach, where they were to contact the humans in the area, and get some real food to eat, and get help.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Trokhuul and Tyler were paired together with a green skin, and another three soldiers, while Jeff was, as always, with his family, and this time, together with Azul.

Tyler and Trokhuul were to be one of the last persons to get of the ship, while Jeff and his family, as always, went first.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Tyler watched as group after group went to the land.

No signs of battle or anything ensured that the site was still human controlled land, making Tyler breathe much easier, something he had not done since the Rakata started the Invasion.

he finally could relax...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Suddenly, an all too familiar sound came from the ocean behind them.

Tyler ran to the other side of the ship, and gazed at the same kind of small spaceships that had bombed his home, headed right for the ship.

Tyler's feet reacted instantly, and he sprang towards the other side of the ship to jump in the sea and swim across the water to the beach.

He was to late...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Tyler heard a big explosion, but couldn't see what happened, as he was flung of the deck.

Tyler felt deep wounds and burn marks in his flesh, and he felt blood pour from his wounds, although his limbs and most of his bones seemed whole.

He landed in the sea, with a splash, the salt water burning his wounds, the burning pain from his wounds so strong, that he again fainted...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

From the burning wreckage of the ship, where screams of dying and drowning people was almost ear piercing, a tall, lone shadow emerged; it swam for its life towards the unconscious child named Tyler.

Trokhuul had seen kindness in the young human's heart, something the Rakata had not shown him ever since the occupation of Kashyyyk...

The child had freed him from slavery, and he had, as Azul apparently had earlier, pledged a life debt to the child, so now Trakhuul would to save him...

Trakhuul swam and swam, trying to reach the child, but the sea seemed to be against him.

The tides hit him hard, trying to make him turn around, but he wouldn't, the child's life being more important than his own...

Finally Trakhuul managed to reach the child, carrying his head above the rough sea, until they both finally reached the beach...

Trakhuul was greeted by the local troops, who took Tyler from him, and escorted Trakhuul to a transport, but Trakhuul didn't know where to...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_As the pain forces me into a new dream, the sound of fire and waves, as well as the screams of dying people, vanishes._

_The floating feeling vanishes as well. The pain was still intense, so intense that I couldn't move..._

_Suddenly I start to hear a familiar voice_

"_**Young one...**" it said, pausing before continuing_

"_**feel the flow of the force, feel its strength merge with you, healing you, repairing your bones, erasing the pain...**"_

_I didn't quite understand what it was about, but I gave it a try, eventually finding some sort of numbing flow trying to escape my body._

_I forced it back, sending it around my body, easing the pain more and more, until I didn't feel it any more._

_I opened my eyes, and gazed into the same pure blue eyes as I had seen before._

_The large reptile seemed like it was happy over what had happened, although how I knew that was a mystery._

"_**Remember that flow young one**" he said_

"_**it could save not only you, but others as well**" he finished._

_Suddenly the scenery changed again, and I dream regularly again..._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Azul watched as the ship burned to the ground, and her new master, and friend with it.

She felt the sorrow over loosing one of the few that treated her with respect, and she just wanted to jump in the sea after him, but couldn't.

She heard the screams of sorrow and surprise over the burning ships, but she only thought of her master.

Suddenly she saw something come up on the beach, it was Trakhuul, carrying something that leaked, she took a closer looked, and saw Tyler.

He was heavily wounded, and it seemed that if the bleeding wouldn't stop, then he would bleed to death.

Tyler was brought to a hospital close by, while both Azul and Trakhuul was to be jailed in what was known as Edinburgh, and while she didn't like the idea, she knew she had to do it.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Tyler woke up again, in a white, dark room.

Tyler could see two other beds in front of him, one containing a person looking sick, and another that seemed to be close to death from both wounds and lack of blood.

This reminded Tyler of his own wounds, and looked at his body.

It looked like he had only minor injuries, with no scars after the larger ones, and the burns having vanished completely...

The dream he had really was not ordinary...

Tyler took a peek on his left side, and saw John, dying in the bed.

His right eye was bandaged, as well as the top of the head.

His left arm and leg were torn of, and he had only his pointing finger and thumb left of the right hand.

There were nothing left of his right foot, and he had suffered many other damages as well, his heavy breathing indicating that he would soon die.

Tyler felt sorry for him, but then he remembered what the reptile from his dreams had told him, and grabbed John's right hand, and did as he had been told, except instead of forcing it back, he let them through his hand, letting the calming sensation flow into John...

It was a miracle, the wounds Tyler could see disappeared into the bandages, and John's breathing seemed to become much calmer, and where it started to bleed, stopped immediately, and after around five minutes, it seemed as though John only needed a few more days before he could be let out.

Only mere scratches remained from what was gaping wounds, and there were, as with Tyler, no scars, except for the areas where he lacked body parts, where large scars were located...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Tyler heard whispers in front of him, and turned to look at both a surprised nurse, and a shocked doctor.

Tyler wanted to explain what he did, he really did, but he didn't know really how he did it, so he just lay there, as speechless as the Doctor and nurse in front of him...

It took no longer than ten minutes before Scottish troops stormed in and arrested Tyler...


End file.
